yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallis the Star Beast OTK
This OTK/FTK is based around 3 cards that can cause a potential OTK/FTK. The cards are: * Gallis the Star Beast * Ally Genex Birdman * Koa'ki Meiru Doom How it works When creating the deck, you need to make sure you either have no Spells or Traps (easy version) or can manipulate the deck easily (technical version). Make sure you have no Spells or Traps in your deck or ONLY useful ones to manipulate or protect yourself with. It's also possible to manufacture a variant that doesn't focus solely on monsters or even the combo itself, just using high level monsters (preferably cards like Tragoedia or Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord) to deal at 1600-2000 damage per activation so you only need 4 high level (10's) monsters (preferably in a row) to finish off your opponent. Your first step is merely getting Koa'ki Meiru Doom on the field and getting Gallis either on the field or in your hand. Either one is preferable. The monsters can be on field however you wish or in whatever order you wish, the key is just having them in your hand to do so (also and especially Ally Genex Birdman). First steps include: * Normal Summon "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" or simply get it on field (Special Summon or otherwise). : ''- or -'' * If Gallis is already in your hand, activate its effect, dealing damage and Special Summoning it (this is why people think your deck must be all monsters, it does not have to be). It also does not have to be Special Summoned using its own effect. : ''- or -'' * "Tutor" Gallis into your hand or Special Summon it to the field from your Deck or hand if it is not already there. Once both are on field simply: # Activate the effect of Ally Genex Birdman from your hand by returning Gallis to your hand as a cost. "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" negates the activated effects of LIGHT and DARK monster (without destroying the activating card), so AG Birdman stays in hand. # Activate the effect of Gallis (which summons itself while dealing damage) and repeat using AG Birdman to recycle Gallis. "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" simply needs to exist on the field. Suggested Cards Monster Cards * Gallis the Star Beast * Ally Genex Birdman * Koa'ki Meiru Doom * Tragoedia * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Beast King Barbaros * Plaguespreader Zombie * Cyber Dragon * Gigantes * Treeborn Frog Possible Searchers * Genex Neutron * Keymouse * Genex Power Planner * Mother Grizzly * Deep Diver * Giant Rat * Koa'ki Meiru Boulder * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * Sphere of Chaos Weaknesses This combo is stoppable in many ways if you don't get the FTK and you have to go for the OTK. Cards that can stop it include: Torrential Tribute, Book of Moon, Skill Drain, Bottomless Trap Hole, Trap Hole. In regards to stopping the FTK (as in actually being used during first turn when you must depend on cards in hand to stop it), you cannot currently stop it properly. Lifeforce Harmonizer cannot stop it as it is not certain that damage will occur. Cards such as Effect Veiler, Hanewata or the Heralds (Orange or Perfect) cannot stop it as they are LIGHT attribute, so "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" will negate them. References * Bahamut84 - God Bird of Doom Deck